Pieces
by runawaylover29
Summary: Ryan returns to a broken family....
1. Default Chapter

God, can't this bus go any faster? I could barely understand Summer when she called, she was so hysterical. As soon as I heard the words "Seth" and "accident", I told her I was on my way. Theresa offered me her car, but I knew she would need it to go to work. I asked her to tell my boss that I had a family emergency. I caught the look on her face when I said "family", but she didn't say anything else, and neither did I. We've been arguing about everything lately. Eva says if we don't get married we can't live there after the baby's born. Theresa's ankles and back are really starting to bother her, and I know soon she won't be able to keep her waitressing job. Neither of us have the qualifications to get a job that doesn't involve being on your feet for a 12 hour shift. We can hardly be around each other without snapping at each other. We even argue about who should start the coffee in the morning.  
  
The only thing Seth and I ever argued about was whether to play Pro Skater or Dynasty Warriors. In the end, I always let him pick, just to shut him up. It seems like a lifetime ago. Before this baby. Before I left. Before Seth decided to take off on that ridiculously small boat. Sandy read me the letter over the phone. All I remember is, "I can leave, too. He's not the only one." I asked about Kirsten, but Sandy didn't reply. I could hear Caleb shouting in the background, and what sounded like someone sobbing. I didn't sleep for a week. Every time I closed my eyes I saw storms and searchlights, but no boat.  
  
After another week, Sandy called again and said that the cops had found him in Catalina, sleeping on the beach. He didn't sound happy though. Exhausted and relieved, but not happy. When he said he was giving Seth the phone, all I heard was a click and a dial tone. God, he could be such a baby sometimes. He's lucky I didn't see him in person. I would have punched him just for what he put his parents through. But I figured Summer and her rage blackouts would take care of that. If Seth wanted to prove his point, fine. I hadn't talked to any of them since. Sandy had left a few messages, but I was too tired or irritated most of the time to even think about returning them. Besides, what point was there in keeping in touch? I didn't want to think about what I'd left behind. I need to focus on this baby's future.  
  
I can't remember exactly, but I think Summer might have said something about Seth being drunk. I must have misunderstood her. Seth can barely hold a glass of wine. I just need for him to be ok. I mean, no matter how mad I am at him, or he is at me, he has to be ok. I can't think about what will happen to any of us if he isn't. 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: In Josh we trust, and I own jack! But if I owned Marissa, I would sell her! Or give her away for free!  
  
Wake up, Seth. Please, wake up. Do you think if I say it enough times in my head, it will happen? I just can't stand seeing him so still. Even when he was a baby, he would scrunch up his face and thrash around in his sleep. Sandy and I used to stand by his crib and giggle at him.  
  
I wasn't ready to be a mother then. But when I saw the look on Sandy's face after I told him, I realized that I wanted our family more than anything. I wasn't ready for Ryan either. But I saw the way Seth was around him, and I knew he belonged with us. Before Ryan came, Seth barely stayed in the same room with us for more than five minutes. Afterwards, it was hard to remember those times. I should have known that when Ryan left, we would lose Seth again too. If I would have known, I would have told Seth that he wasn't the only one who got left behind. Sometimes I think that if I had known how much it would hurt to let Ryan go, I never would have let him stay. Angry thoughts, I know. Wasn't I allowed to be angry? All they left me with that day was a letter and an empty poolhouse.

--------I didn't know he was this angry. Angry enough to let this happen. We thought he just needed time. And we were in the middle of trying to clean up Caleb's mess. And God knows, nothing is more important than what Caleb needs. If I had the energy, I would blame this on him, and then he would blame it on me, and we could yell about it. But I'm too tired, and I don't want to upset Kirsten anymore. He's been here though, since it happened, and I have to give him credit for that. Alone, since Julie took off after she found out the money would be gone. She sold what she could, and put Marissa in that rehab center in San Diego. Which I don't blame her for, actually. Not after I found her wandering in the backyard trying to get into the poolhouse, asking for Ryan. When I tried to explain it to her, she dropped the bottle of Absolut she was holding, and collapsed into a chair. It was four in the afternoon.  
  
I guess Seth was a better actor. All I can remember is that he was quiet most of the time. That should have been my first clue. He's quiet now, too. The only sounds in this room are the beeping and whirring of the machines and Kirsten's occasional sniffle. I hate quiet. I know Seth does too. Why do you think we both talk so much?  
  
I think Kirsten's dozed off for a little bit. I'm going to go tell Caleb to come sit in here for a while. I can't sit still anymore. I have to find Summer and see if she reached Ryan. I have to figure out how to put the pieces of this family back together.


End file.
